


After Red K

by RedWolfBlack



Series: Kara/Alex Angst [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Haven't seen entire series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWolfBlack/pseuds/RedWolfBlack
Summary: After the Red K incident, Kara is withdrawing from something else she was on when influenced.





	After Red K

**Author's Note:**

> I have been listening to a lot of songs about drugs. I am probably writing fic that is Alex abusing drugs. Enjoy

National City was safe. Once again. Kara wasn’t being influenced by Red Kryptonite anymore. Alex and the DEO were dealing with the loose ends that might have popped up because of the mishap. Kara was beside herself with grief. She threw Cat out of the balcony window. She was horrible to Alex. The thing that bothered her the most was she had went on a bender one night.

Kara wasn’t new to the alien alcohol that would effect her. That wasn’t what had bothered her the most about her bender. She had gotten her hands on a type of drug that would only effect aliens. And she had loved it. It made her free of anything that made her nervous, normal Kara. She felt like she could take on the whole world at once. Beat her cousin at something for once. The high she had gotten from it coursed through her veins that one night. She knew she wasn’t in her right mind when she had taken it. The Red K allowing her to already lose a layer of her inhibitions. So, she was sitting in the apartment she shared with Alex, curled up in their bed, shivering and sweating from withdraw.

Alex was still out with the DEO, so it spared Kara some time alone before she came back and was asking what was wrong. Letting Alex know what else she had done while influenced by the Red K was not something she wanted to do. Not only would she get the residual sister guilt, but also girlfriend guilt. The thought of disappointing Alex made Kara shudder through the shivering she was already doing. For a Kryptonian that normally ran hot, she didn’t realize that she could be so cold. Her skin was crawling as she thought about the high. Everything in her body was pushing her to go and get another fix.

Sitting up in bed, Kara looked at the sweat drenched sheets. She sighed, hopefully that would be dry by the time Alex got home. Another shiver ran through Kara’s body as her stomach churned. She launched herself from the bed and into the bathroom, super speed in full use. When she made it to the white porcelain of the toilet, Kara grasped it so hard when she retched up bile that is cracked under her hands. Leaning away from the toilet, Kara wiped her lips with the back of her hand. She looked at it, seeing it shaking uncontrollably.

 _Oh Rao,_ Kara thought as she looked at her trembling. Whatever she had taken, was doing a number on her. _Maybe if I find some more, I’ll be okay._

That seemed like the rational decision to her at the moment. Get more, feel better. Kara nodded to herself as she got up from the floor. She flushed the toilet, how she was going to explain the broken utility to Alex was something that she would figure out later. After brushing her teeth, Kara changed into her Supergirl outfit. She paused for a moment after getting dressed, would it be smarter to go as Supergirl, or as herself. Trying hard to remember who she had gotten the drugs from previously, Kara realized that she was dressed in her whatever she had worn while influence by Red K. Changing again, this time into the black top and shirt she had worn when she had used Cat’s elevator.

Just before she left the apartment, Kara caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror in the bedroom. She sighed at the sight of herself. This wasn’t who she was, or was it? Being on Red K and the drug had made her feel free. What she had told Alex wasn’t a complete lie. There were some things that she could do without the fear of breaking rules being in the way. There wasn’t anyone stronger than her on Earth, to her knowledge. Taking one last glance at herself, Kara left the apartment.

As she walked to the last place she saw the dealer, Kara realized she looked like a wealthy woman on her way to a business meeting. That helped a bit with her cover of not getting caught by anyone she knew. It still made her speed up her walk though. As she made it through National City, Kara passed the wreckage she had caused. The DEO was still there, Alex included. That caused Kara to slip into an alley and float up into the sky. She was going to completely ignore that Alex was there and continue on her way, but she heard her name.

“… Kara has been really on edge even without the kryptonite,” Alex was saying sadly to J’onn.

“She probably feels bad about what happened. Do you know where she went that night we lost track of her?” J’onn replied.

“No… She says she doesn’t remember where she had gone.”

Kara frowned softly. She hadn’t told Alex where she had been because she truly didn’t know where she had been until after the Red K and drugs had worked their way out of her system. She didn’t realize she seemed on edge still. Although, when Alex had tried to seduce her last night, Kara couldn’t get it up. It had taken Alex a lot of head and dirty talk to get even semi-hard.

“Give her sometime, maybe she did something she isn’t proud of,” J’onn said after a few moments of silence from Alex. Alex remained silent, just nodding her head.  
  
Kara felt her heart sink. She was worrying Alex still, something she knew stressed her girlfriend more than anything else she had to deal with. It might have been the amount of pressure Eliza had put on Alex when they were younger. Before she could dwell on it more, Kara dropped a few feet in the air as a shiver and nausea overcame her. Landing on the closest roof, Kara feel to her knees and vomited. She look at the translucent mess she had just made. She needed to find that dealer.

It took a little longer than expected. Using her hearing to get a better lock on the person she was looking for, Kara had almost fallen from the sky again as her vision blurred. This loss of the drug in her system was effecting Kara faster than she thought it would. Damned alien metabolism. After catching her balance, she was able to pick up the voice of the dealer.

Landing a safe distance away, Kara walked to the soft, seducing voice of the dealer. She didn’t care to get their name, just knew that if she had the right amount and was buying, she could. Something she learned from her first encounter with the person. It was a quick transaction and Kara returned home as fast as she could. When she had passed where the debris clean up was, Alex and J’onn were no longer there. Meaning, she had about an hour left of alone time at home before Alex got back.

Breathing heavily as she came through the window of the apartment, Kara zipped to her room, changing quickly back into her pajamas. She placed the little baggie she had gotten in front of her. She stared at the substance carefully. It was a reddish powder with speckles of blue in it. She remembered her nose feeling dry the morning after. Kara almost regretted getting the drug until her body was racked with shakes. She took a deep breath as she opened the baggie. She used one of her nails to scoop a little up. Hesitantly, Kara raised her finger to her nose and inhaled the dust deeply.

Maybe it was because she was already drunk off of alien alcohol, but when the high hit her this time, Kara had to hold herself up to stop from collapsing back onto the bed with enough force she broke it. She giggled to herself at the thought of Alex coming home to the bed being broken. It wasn’t the first time it had been broken, but there was a reason behind that. Kara felt herself harden a bit at the thought of sex. She smiled a little, taking another hit of the dust before hiding it in a place Alex wouldn’t see it. 

Once that was done, Kara rummaged around the apartment for something to eat. She had thrown up so much in the day, that she couldn’t think about eating. She was able to find some things that she wouldn’t accidentally burn. She was halfway through eating when she heard Alex’s heartbeat coming through the building. This reminded Kara of the idea she had been having a while ago. She tried not to think about it, eating to ignore her hardness.

When Alex entered the apartment, she smiled at the sight of Kara eating. It was like things where getting back to normal. Unknown to Alex, Kara’s eyes were blown. Her pupils where leaving a small line of blue in them. It was a mix of the high and sexual tension she was feeling. Kara put down her sandwich that she was currently eating, rushing to Alex and picking her up, before pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

“I see you are feeling better,” Alex said a little breathy. Kara was squeezing her a little harder than normal. It cause Kara’s erection to press against Alex center a little more firmly.

“I am,” Kara responded with a giggle. “I missed you.”

“I was only gone for the day. Plus, if you wanted me to stay, I’m sure J’onn would have understood.”

“I didn’t want to be a bother.” The pout that followed the statement melted Alex’s heart.

“Well, if you loosen your grip on me, I can probably help you with the little problem you have,” Alex said with a smirk.

Kara stared blankly back at Alex for a moment, not understanding the cue until she felt the warmth of Alex’s body pressed against her center. Blushing, Kara let got of Alex just enough that her girlfriend could move a hand between them.

“It’s not a _little_ problem,” Kara grumbled. The haze that was over her mind made her a little grouchy, but she remembered that she was far better than most Earth men. She scooped Alex up before any attention could be given to her.

Alex laughed and clung to Kara as she transported them to the bed room. Alex landed on the bed a little more roughly than she was used to, but she chalked it up to Kara making up for the mishap last night. She watched as Kara slipped out of her pants and took her glasses off. As she watched, Alex noticed something was slightly off. Kara had a distant look her eyes, but they still looked hungry for her. There was practically no blue in Kara’s eyes as her pupils had consumed it.

Kara stopped at removing her briefs when she noticed Alex was staring at her. She hoped that Alex had figured out what was going on with her. She wasn’t keeping her powers in check and was being a little more aggressive. “What?” She asked softly as she got onto the bed, crawling over top of Alex, fitting between her legs easily.  
  
“You seem…” Alex looked around for a moment. Maybe this was just more after effects from the Red K. “Eager.” Alex finished as her eyes landed on the bulge Kara was sporting.

“I am..” Kara said softly as she kissed Alex deeply.

Feeling more free than she normally did when it came to sex, Kara undressed Alex rather quickly instead of their soft foreplay. Kara could smell the arousal coming from Alex. She smiled at the realization. She kissed Alex deeply, it becoming a sloppy one fast. Alex was moaning softly into her mouth as Kara rubbed her center against her’s.

“You need to take off your boxers,” Alex mumbled as she pulled on the waistband.

Kara nodded, removing them as fast as possible. She shivered as the air hit her hot length. She whimpered when Alex’s hand wrapped around her. Her hips jerked forward as Alex stroked her. Trying to gain some composure. Kara growled a little, grabbing Alex’s wrist as she pulled it away from her. Alex gulped, not used to seeing this side of Kara. It reminded her of how she was on Red K.

Before Alex could piece things together, Kara pushed into her. Alex let out a loud moan as she adjusted to Kara’s length. No matter how many times they had sex, Alex wouldn’t get used to the feeling. Kara leaned forward and whispered softly into Alex’s ear, “Think you can handle a little bit more strength?”

Alex shivered at the thought, clenching around Kara, desperate. “Yes,” she groaned.

Kara pulled back out, feeling the resistance as she did so. Smirking, the drug taking an even stronger hold on her, Kara thrust back in with more strength. Alex tensed and moaned loudly. Their neighbours were going to hate them after this. Kara didn’t stop thrusting after the initial one. Her body thrumming from the rush she was getting. Alex was beneath her, moaning and clawing at her back. Thank Rao for unbreakable skin.

They continued like this until Kara felt Alex give her length a death hold. Alex was screaming Kara’s name as she came, milking Kara for all she was worth. Kara gave a final thrust before releasing into Alex. She felt hands hit her chest. Looking down, Alex was blushing. This wasn’t the first time they had unprotected sex. So, Kara was confused by Alex’s reaction.

Alex looked back up at Kara, her mind racing as she came down from her orgasm. She looked into Kara’s eyes, realizing what was wrong now. Kara was high. How was Kara high? What could possibly make her like this?

“You’re high,” Came the soft sound from beneath Kara.

“What?” Kara asked, her thoughts getting back to her.

“You took something. You seem like yourself… But you took something. You’re acting like you are on Red K again. Kara, what did you take?”

Kara stared blankly, pulling out her softening length. She was starting to get the shivers. The drug was still running its course, but her metabolism with the addition of the sex was causing it to leave faster.

“I… I… I didn’t take anything,” Kara stuttered.

Alex pushed Kara away easily. She sat up and stared at her girlfriend. “No, I can tell, Kara. You took something. Don’t lie to me. I’m not going to leave you, I just need you to let me help you.

Everything in Kara deflated. It was going to be a long road to recovery.


End file.
